


The Calm Before The Storm

by PitchBlackWings, Tereox_X



Series: Errormare Shipfest! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Darn These Kids, Date At Home, Dust Is a Mad Chemist Muahaha, Dust WHY, Errormare hardcore shipping, Every older sib will sympathize when i say this was my parents life, Fluff, Goopdad and Glitchmom need a break, Goopdad is a good dad, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Nightmare's Gang concept, Protective Parents, When you just cant get an idea out of your head, You crazy kids, this happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Error and Nightmare try to have a night to themselves at home, but the gang members have their own ideas.





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This entire idea came from a conversation i had with xXUndertale_LoverXx a while back. When you dont have kids, silence is wonderful. When you do, silence is suspicious.  
Very suspicious.
> 
> PitchBlackWings - Chapter Writing
> 
> xXUndertale_LoverXx - Editing

Nightmare grunted as he finished up the last of his paperwork. He had worked especially hard to get everything finished by nighttime so he and Error could finally spend some quality time together.  
The Guardian of Negativity's eyelight shifted to a heart as he thought about the glitchy skeleton.  
Error always had a way to make him smile. He was sweet and shy and intelligent, and Nightmare was still kind of shocked that Error wanted to be his mate...

The black skeleton sighed in relief when the last paper was finished and the last signature in place. He'd actually finished early, to his great surprise. Now he could finally have some quality time with Error!  
The best part of his evening could finally begin...

-  
\--  
\---  
\--  
-

Error was working on a knitting project on the loveseat in the middle of the living room as he waited for Nightmare to finish work. They had planned this 'house date' for weeks now, but something had always come up...  
Error furrowed his brow as he added a borderline color to the sweater-hoodie he was making, finishing the final line of needlework needed to complete the article of clothing. He held it out in front of him, setting his knitting needles aside and admiring his handiwork.

"It looks amazing, Error."

The glitchy skeleton whirled around at the sound of a deep, soothing voice, blushing slightly as he caught sight of Nightmare, leaning against the back of the couch.  
"ThAnKs, NiGhtmAre," Error responded, a smile breaking across his face. "I mAdE iT fOr yOu!"

Nightmare's face lit up as he took the jacket, studying the design closely. It had stripes just like a kind of octopus- mimic octopus?- and even included little sleeves for his tentacles at the back.  
"It'Ll fiT as mAny tEnTaclEs aS You nEed to fOrM, sIncE i uSeD mY mAgiC tHrEadS fOr The bAck," Error explained, pointing out the ingenious design. His face had a doubtful expression on it as he looked up to his mate's face. "Do yOu likE iT?"

Nightmare leaned down and brushed his teeth against Error's skull lovingly.  
"Its beautiful, just like you," he said with a smile.

Error smiled back, feeling proud and loved like only Nightmare could make him feel. Tonight was going to be perfect…

Nightmare had built a large nest out of blankets and pilows in the middle of the couch to watch a movie in. It was fluffy and warm, and he hoped that Error would like it...

Error gasped when he saw a cozy nest made of of fluffy blankets and pillows, diving iniside and grabbing an extra blanket to curl around himself.

Nightmare smiled when he saw Error wrapped up like a breakfast burrito inside the blanket nest. He crawled inside as well, sitting next to his mate. "I suppose that means you like it?"

"ItS sO flUffY aNd wArM!" Error said happily, wrapping the extra blanket around Nightmare as well and curling up against the dark skeleton. He couldn't believe Nightmare had done all of this for him.

Nightmare played the movie, feeling a small hum in his Soul at seeing his mate so happy. "I'm glad."

As the movie progressed, Nightmare began to rub Error's back in a soft, soothing motion like he did whenever one of his boys was having a panic attack. He was really enjoying this...

Error purred softly as Nightmare petted the back of his skull. It felt so nice...  
He leaned into the touch, purring constantly.

Nightmare laughed quietly as he heard Error purr, continuing to pet him gently. His mate was more adorable than any cat...

As the movie wound down, Nightmare brushed his teeth against Error's skull. "Want to do anything else?"  
Error thought for a moment. "…A bAtH?" he suggested.

Nightmare shrugged. "Fine by me. Come on?"

Error curled up tighter around his blanket nest. "NoOooOoO. ItS tOo CoLd oUt tHeRe."

Nightmare sighed good-naturedly and picked Error up easily, blanket and all, bridal style. Error groaned half-heartedly. "NoOoO. ToO cOlD."  
Nightmare smirked. "Well, it seems as if i have vanquished you, Sir Error. Now, off to the bath!"  
Error sighed in defeat and curled into Nightmare's embrace. "AlaS, i hAvE bEeN dEfEaTeD..."

Finally in the bath, surrounded by bubbles from a pine-scented bath bomb, Nightmare let out a sigh of contentment. In a spurt of inspiration, he used his tentacles to form a shape out of the bubbles. It was a surprisingly lifelike bubble statue of a bridge...  
"ThAt'S rEaLlY gOoD, NigHtmArE," Error commented lazily from his seat in the bathtub. He was covered in bubbles...

"Glitch Heart, you've got bubbles absolutely everywhere," Nightmare sighed playfully.

"DoN't cArE," Error replied sleepily.

Nightmare smiled and leaned back further in the bath. "I really missed this, you know. Don't get a lot of time to myself anymore."

Error smirked. "YeAh. ThE kIdS aRe mOrE tRouBle tHaN i tHoUgHt eXiSteD in ThE MuLtivErsE."

The inky black skeleton nodded. "Yep. They're mine, though, and that makes up for any trouble that might happen. Besides, nothing could happen now, they're asleep."

At that very moment, a loud crash and a yell echoed from downstairs, followed by complete silence.

"We jinXeD iT...." Error groaned, worry seeping into his voice.

Nightmare swore and jumped out of the tub, racing downstairs as a shadow. The last time those sounds had occured, Dust had broken a leg AND set off a stink bomb inside the kitchen that ruined all their food. That was NOT going to happen again...

Error slipped out of the tub, grabbing a robe before dashing downstairs to see what was wrong, keeping some string playing across his fingers as he ran. After last time, it was best to be prepared for anything.

Nightmare rematerialized in the kitchen, which was completely filled with grey smoke. Dust and Cross were on the floor choking. Several vials lay broken on the hard floor as well, gas still leaking out of the cracks in the glass. He couldn't see Horror or Killer anywhere...

Nightmare held his breath, grabbing the two skeletons on the foor and teleporting them away using the oozing black magic dripping off his tentacles. He then dashed through the lower level of the castle, searching for the other two. The gas was making even his impressive immune system react painfully. Nightmare didn't need to breathe, but his eyes were watering, and his throat burned, and his vision was slightly blurry. He needed to find his other boys...

Error dashed into the living room, holding his breath as he searched for Nightmare's gang members.

He spotted Horror and Killer wheezing on the floor in the living room, kneeled over on the brink of unconsciousness. He quickly formed portals underneath them to teleport them outside, then ran forwards. He needed to find Nightmare and the other two...

Nightmare appeared as he dashed out of the kitchen, and Error nearly collapsed with relief. He was on the brink of giving up and passing out. The gas had sapped his strength, and he didn't think he could hold his breath any longer...

Nightmare almost drew a panicked breath on instinct when he saw Error. His mate was on the verge of losing consciousness. If he hadn't found him then, it probably would've been too late.  
He wrapped his tentacles quickly and securely around his mate, teleporting them outside.

Error inhaled rapidly when Nightmare landed on the grass outside of the castle. That had been close.

Dust, Killer, Cross and Horror had regained their presence of mind and began to observe their surroundings for potential threats. Old habits die hard...  
Error had on a bathrobe and was wheezing- a bit of a surprise.  
And Nightmare looked _pissed_.

The Guardian of Negativity was soaked and completely naked- he hadn't bothered to put on a robe or towel in his hurry to save his boys from whatever crazy mess they had gotten into now. His tentacles were flailing wildly from his back, and his bones were dripping ooze like molasses as he glared at the four skeletons on the lawn in front of him.

"What were you thinking?" Nightmare growled angrily, his single eyelight flashing with barely concealed fury.

Dust looked down. "I was trying to make a new knockout gas compound combined with tear gas, but Cross ran into me trying to get a nighttime snack and I broke the vials I had made for testing. It was... really powerful..."

Horror sighed. "Killer and I heard a crash and tried to find out what had happened, but the gas hit us and we couldn't reach Cross and Dust in time."

Killer was silent, and Cross couldn't stop coughing harshly. Nightmare sighed after a few seconds of looking at his boy's pitiful condition.

"Dust, no dessert tomorrow. What did I tell you about working on dangerous projects without my permission? And in the middle of the night, no less!"

Dust hung his head a bit. "Sorry i messed up your time together, Mom and Dad."

Nightmare swore internally. Dust knew he was melting his heart...  
The goopy black skeleton closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Back to bed, all of you. The gas has dispersed by now."

Nightmare sighed tiredly when the last of his gang members had teleported or walked off to their respective rooms. He turned to Error.

"Sorry that we couldn't spend as much time together as I had planned," Nightmare said apologetically.

"ArE yOu kiDdInG mE?" Error asked incredulously. "YoU mAdE tHaT hUgE bLanKeT fOrT fOr mE. We hAd a bAtH tOgEthEr. AnD i GoT tO bE caRriEd bRidAl sTyLe bY yOu tWiCe eArLier!" The glitchy skeleton blushed slightly at the end of that sentence. "AnD bEsIdEs, wE cAn sTiLl fIniSh tAkInG a BatH tOgEthEr!"

Nightmare smiled softly. Error always made him feel better. He was so very, very lucky to have him as his mate, and he did his best to make Error feel the same way.

"I'd love to, Glitchy."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that just happened. Fluff and Angry Nightmare, served piping hot with a side of Goopdad and Glitchmom. Enjoy! ^w^
> 
> A little side project i worked on as break from ALN. Hope you liked it! If you did, maybe consider dropping a kudos or a comment? they make my day :3
> 
> If you want me to make more, you can comment suggestions in the, well, comments. I'm open to almost anything as long as it's Errormare!


End file.
